1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lawn mowers and, more particularly, to a vertical movement limiter for a deck of a lawn mower.
2. Prior Art
Lawn mowers and garden tractors are generally well known in the art. One form of garden tractor has a vertically movable deck suspended from a frame of the tractor. The deck comprises wheels which can ride along the ground or terrain. Vertical downward movement of the deck relative to the frame is limited by draft rods connected between the deck and axle assemblies of the tractor. Additional parts are added to the frame as a means to limit upward movement of the deck to prevent the deck from contacting the engine pulley. These additional parts increase the cost of the tractor and increase the assembly time of the tractor. There is a desire to provide a system which can limit upward vertical movement of the deck, so the deck does not hit the engine pulley, but without the increased cost of additional parts and without the additional costs associated with assembly of additional parts.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a lawn mower is provided having a frame, a motor connected to the frame, a driver""s seat located on the frame, a cutting blade connected to the motor, a deck located above the cutting blade and vertically movably mounted to the frame, and a draft rod connected between the deck and a portion of the frame. The draft rod is movably connected between the deck and the portion of the frame to limit upward vertical movement of the deck relative to the frame to a predetermined upper stop location.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a lawn mower is provided comprising a frame; a motor connected to the frame; a cutting blade connected to the motor; a deck vertically movably connected to the frame; and a vertical movement limiting bar connected between the deck and a portion of the frame. The deck is located over the cutting blade. The limiting bar is pivotably connected to a mounting section of the deck and longitudinally slidingly connected to the portion of the frame. The mounting section of the deck has a limiter for limiting downward rotation of the limiting bar.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a lawn mower is provided comprising a frame; a motor connected to the frame; a cutting blade connected to the motor; a deck vertically movably connected to the frame, the deck being located over the cutting blade; a vertical movement limiting bar connected between the deck and a portion of the frame. The limiting bar is pivotably connected to a mounting section of the deck and longitudinally slidingly connected through a hole in the portion of the frame. The limiting bar comprises a stop surface located between the deck and the portion of the frame for limiting longitudinal axial movement of the bar through the hole in the portion of the frame.